1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation devices and methods of using geographic location information. More particularly, the invention relates to navigation devices and methods that enable users to receive and/or form geoblogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their many beneficial features. For example, navigation devices commonly utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) to calculate an accurate current geographic location based on received GPS signals. Due to the rising popularity of navigation devices and the ease in which geographic locations may be accurately identified, navigation device users often seek to share information regarding interesting or important geographic locations.
One method of sharing geographic location information is to create or publish a geoblog. As is known in the art, a blog (web log) is a comment available for viewing through a communications network, such as the Internet, while a geoblog is a blog that relates to a geographic location. Unfortunately, it is often difficult or impossible for users to easily create geoblogs with their navigation devices, as users are typically required to first relay information from the navigation devices to their personal computers. Similarly, navigation devices are also generally unable to effectively utilize information provided by existing geoblogs, as users are generally required to receive and view geoblogs on computing devices separate from their navigation devices.